1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structure and a method for attaching a window glass and a glass molding to a vehicle body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some vehicles, a quarter glass is provided at the rear side face of the vehicle body, and a glass molding is arranged around the peripheral edge of this quarter glass. Technology associated with such vehicles has been proposed in which a glass spacer is fitted to the peripheral edge of a vehicle side glass fitting section, and the quarter glass is secured by adhesive to a glass spacer, after which the glass molding is secured by pressing it into clip portions on the glass spacer (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H08-58383).
However, in such a conventional attachment structure, because the quarter glass and the glass molding engage separately with the glass spacer, some displacement will occur between the quarter glass and the glass molding in the inside-outside direction of the vehicle body.
Furthermore, if the glass molding is made of a metallic sheet material or the like which is prone to deformation, deformation of the glass molding may cause problems when fitting the glass molding to the glass spacer, and thereby deteriorating the easiness of assembling.
The present invention has an object of providing a structure and a method for attaching a window glass and a glass molding, which prevent displacement between the window glass and the glass molding in the inside-outside direction of the vehicle body, and improve the easiness of assembling.